


nipples are nipples are nipples

by Whitsie



Series: Practical Applications of Sexy no Jutsu [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Gender Character(s), Come Eating, Comeplay, F/M, Gender Issues, He Changes During Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naruto is Sometimes a Boy, Naruto is Sometimes a Girl, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Practical Applications of, Rimming, like literally - Freeform, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitsie/pseuds/Whitsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You ready to go again?” Naruto asks.</p><p>“Only if you fuck me. It’ll take me a while to get hard again.” Sasuke crawls up Naruto’s body so they are face to face.</p><p>Naruto grins widely. “Yeah, sure, whatever, that just means I get to hear you actually talk during sex. But you’re eating me out later.”</p><p>“Boy-you or girl-you?”</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>And yeah, Sasuke’s okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nipples are nipples are nipples

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this contains material that may be triggering/disturbing to trans or genderqueer people, or anybody with body dysphoria. The previous story explains this one, but basically Naruto changes between a boy and a girl during sex and his happy to stay as both, with his pronoun changing as his body does.
> 
> Therefore this story contains sex between two boys and sex between a boy and a girl despite only two people being involved the whole time.

 

  
This was Sasuke's favourite position, with Naturo straddling his hips and bouncing on his cock. They were both sweaty, their chests’ sliding together as they kissed, their stomachs’ slightly tacky from the remnants of Naruto’s come that hadn’t been wiped up properly. He was always so pretty like that, flushed down to his nipples, blue eyes blown wide, rocking back and forth to work himself up to his third orgasm. It was honestly the best part, Naruto wet and hot and tight around him, clenching tightly when he came and then not stopping, his formidable stamina allowing him to just keep going and going and going.

 

Sasuke had needed to work on his control, back when they first got together, because Naruto was insatiable, his need beyond even Sasuke's own raging teenage hormones. He had learnt a lot about Naruto's body back then, how to get him off even when Sasuke's cock could no longer get hard, taking him into his mouth, or having her sit on his face and spreading her open and licking and sucking and pressing in with his tongue until Naruto cried as she came, sometimes squirting all over Sasuke's face.

 

But they had worked out that letting Naruto chase after his own orgasms first, Sasuke lying or sitting back, with Naruto on top worked best, because Sasuke could last longer that way, give Naruto his cock for longer, and fuck him properly when he eventually wanted to come.

 

So they were currently sitting on Sasuke’s couch, Naruto’s knees spread around his hips and his arse flush with Sasuke’s hips. They were kissing lazily, sloppily, their tongues doing far more than their lips were, while Naruto rocked his hips, pressing his own cock into Sasuke’s hand, and arse back onto his cock.

 

The head of Naruto’s cock was always more sensitive than the rest of it, so much so that he could come from Sasuke just lapping at the bundle of nerves just under it, occasionally swiping up the precome that bubbled out of the slit. But for now Sasuke was rubbing his thumb around the head, spreading precome to ease the path, and twisting his hand up and around it, not moving it more than two inches down the shaft before returning. Naruto was whining into his mouth, almost keening, his breath hitching whenever Sasuke’s thumb pressed into his slit.

 

“Sasuke.” He breathed, their lips still touching, “Oh, oh,   _Sasuke_. So good. Always so good, so nice, so big inside me.” Naruto lent back, shifting upwards slightly to rub the head of Sasuke's cock across his prostate.

 

Both hands moved to Sasuke's shoulders from his hair, gripping tightly, stabilising Naruto so he could begin to properly bounce on Sasuke's cock. Naruto's ridiculous healing factor meant that he was always incredibly tight, his arse moulding around Sasuke's cock, creating friction that felt incredible. 

 

“Stroke me faster, Sasuke, do it properly.” Instead of complying, Sasuke shifted his grip, making it tighter and allowing Naruto’s movements to fuck his cock up into his hand. Naruto’s head dropped back, one hand coming up to pull his own hair, and within a couple of seconds he shuddered through an orgasm, come spurting into Sasuke’s hand, mouth opened in a soundless cry. It was glorious to have the boy who never stopped talking reduced to sounds instead of words, stripped of more of his ability to speak with every orgasm he had.

 

He slumped against Sasuke’s chest for a minute, face pressed into Sasuke’s neck, but quickly recovered and sat up with his signature foxy grin, pulling Sasuke’s come covered hand up to his mouth and slowly licking it off. Sasuke could feel his cock twitching inside Naruto, overwhelmingly turned on by his boyfriend’s actions. Naruto’s lips were soft, swollen and red from being bitten, and looked incredible spread around three fingers. Sasuke figured he could be forgiven for being distracted by the sight and so not noticing Naruto flashing his hands through familiar hand signs, only becoming aware after the fact as Naruto was momentarily covered by a cloud. She reappeared still sucking his fingers, but pulled them out of his mouth with a pop, and pushed his hand down to cup her breast.

 

She looked incredible like this too, still flushed red, lips still swollen, but with her blonde hair now long and pulled up in two pigtails, and her body undeniably female.

 

Sasuke was still in her arse, and she started grinding down on him again, her soft thighs rippling with the movement of tight muscle underneath, her tits bouncing enticingly. Sasuke happily brought his other hand up so that he could properly squeeze and cup her breasts, pushing them together and twisting her nipples in a way that never failed to rile her up.

 

True to form, Naruto’s voice rose in pitch to something she could never achieve as a boy, and she wailed through another orgasm, pulling Sasuke’s hair in the process and using her grip to push his face toward her breasts, a movement he in no way was opposed to. He let one hand drop away from her chest to wrap an arm around her hips to stop her from tipping backwards, and began to harshly bite and suck at her nipples. Naruto arched her back, pushing her tits further into his face, and so Sasuke shifted to the opposite side of her chest, leaving his hand to play with the nipple he had just left. Naruto’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream as she ground her hips in repeated figure eights, twisting her arse around Sasuke’s cock in a sinuous movement that was undeniably female.

 

Naruto had once told Sasuke that the female ability to have multiple successive orgasms was one of the best things he had ever experienced, and it always looked like it, her face twisted with passion, and her body humping down on his cock, spasming wildly around him. After a minute Sasuke eased off, letting her breast fall out of his mouth and moving his hands down to cup her arse, caressing it softly to let her come down slightly, knowing to stop before the pleasure turned into pain. Although he had also stopped in part because the feel of her around his cock combined with the feel of her breasts pressed tight in his hands and against his face was quickly pushing him toward orgasm, and he knew she wasn’t yet finished.

 

Naruto panted, out of breath in a way only incredible sex or fights to the death could cause her to be. Of course her heaving moved her breasts as well, and Sasuke quickly focussed back on them, pulling both hands up to hold them again, entranced by the feeling of soft flesh heavy in his hands, and the sight of her nipples pulled tight and as red as her lips. He moved his mouth back to her tits, sucking the underside of one, leaving behind a red mark that would bruise on any other person, then lifting his head slightly to lick and suck at her nipples to soothe them after the harsh treatment they had just undergone.

 

Naruto sighed and pulled his hair slightly in pleasure, but Sasuke was too distracted to focus on what she was saying. “Mmm, Sasuke. That’s, oh, that’s  _so good_. Put your fingers inside me. Ple-ease.” Sasuke could only peripherally concentrate on the way she moaned, and how her voiced cracked over her words. “Sasuke, I need your fingers, I need you to fill me properly.” She pulled on his hair tighter, close to pulling out some strands, and began riding him again, moving up and down his cock only an inch each time, but Sasuke just moved to the other nipple, and stroked his thumbs underneath her breasts. “ _Sasuke._   _Please_. It’s not enough anymore.” Because of his inattention it came as a surprise to Sasuke when the softness of Naruto’s breasts changed into the hard planes of his male form, but Sasuke just mentally shrugged and left his mouth latched to a nipple, and moved his hands to stroke over Naruto’s sides.

 

Naruto however, clearly wanted more as he pulled Sasuke’s head away from his chest and up to look into his eyes, which were narrowed with determination. “Are you focussing now, Sasuke?” Sasuke nodded his head, sure that any other answer would most likely end badly for him. “Good. Because I want you to fuck me, and you need to pay attention for that.” Sasuke nodded again, more enthusiastically this time, and gripped Naruto’s hips to roll them both over, leaving Naruto with his back on the seat of the couch and Sasuke leaning over him. He wrapped one of Naruto’s legs around his waist and pulled the other up onto his shoulder, and, holding himself up with one hand so that other could stroke Naruto’s cock, fucked into Naruto, moving at a pace that only shinobi could achieve. They moved together in a rhythm that only came with practice, the sound of his hips hitting Naruto’s arse echoing in the room with Sasuke’s own grunts and Naruto’s babbling. “Oh yes, Sasuke, so good. Perfect, oh fuck, harder, right there, right there, so good, come on Sasuke, come with me, come with me, I’m gonna come, oh, oh, oh, yes, Sasuke,  _Sasuke!_ ” It’s with this final shout of his name that Naruto came, and Sasuke pressed himself deep in Naruto’s arse to finally allow his own orgasm to come, all the more powerful for how long he held it off. Once he had finished, Sasuke dropped down to rest on Naruto’s chest, uncaring of the come splashed up to his nipples, and Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke’s waist.

 

“That was  _so_  good, teme.”

 

Sasuke smirked. “I know, dobe. You said it enough times it wasn’t hard to work out.”

 

“Ugh. Shut up.”

 

They lapsed into silence for a couple minutes, Sasuke recovering from his orgasm and Naruto thinking about whatever it is he thinks about after sex. Ramen, probably. All too soon, however, Sasuke felt Naruto’s cock hardening again, while his own softened and slipped out of Naruto’s arse.

 

“You ready to go again?” Naruto asked, grinding his cock against Sasuke’s abs.

 

“Only if you fuck me. It’ll take me a while to get hard again.” Sasuke pressed back for a moment, then crawled up Naruto’s body so they are face to face.

 

Naruto grinned widely in a way that pulls at the identical scars on his cheeks. “Yeah, sure, whatever, that just means I get to hear you actually talk during sex. But you’re eating me out later.”

 

“Boy-you or girl-you?”

 

Naruto flipped them both off the couch and onto the floor, holding the back of Sasuke’s head so it didn’t smack into the floor, then took advantage of his momentary disorientation to flip Sasuke again so he was on his stomach. Naruto lay on top of him, pressing his cock between Sasuke’s arse cheeks, and his mouth right next to Sasuke’s ear.

 

“Both.”

 

And yeah, Sasuke’s okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I just threw myself in there with my first sex scene, like no don't restrict yourself to het or homo, why not make it both, Whitsie, that'll be easy.
> 
> Yeah, like let me know what you think, if I should like do more or never again or whatever. 
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> xx
> 
> Whitsie


End file.
